First Kiss Challenge
by MsBlackOut
Summary: While being interviewed on TV for his 16th birthday, Adrien reveals he's never been kissed. This creates a pandemonium amongst his female fans, with Marinette and Chloe equally determined to rectify his conundrum. (One shot)


Being interviewed was nothing new for Adrien Agreste, but being interviewed on his birthday on live TV certainly was. Nadja Shamack had finished her own questions and was now turning to viewer requests. Most of the queries were around his dating status and he breezed through those with a minimal blush, yet the final question was a doozy. "When was your first kiss?"

Sweat gathered under Adrien's carefully styled mop. "I uh, I've never been kissed." He dropped his gaze to his shoes as his entire face flamed with embarrassment. He didn't add that it wasn't for lack of trying. The object of his affection barely tolerated the brush of his lips on her knuckles.

* * *

With the final bell ringing, the girls at school eagerly watched the screens on their phones as this riveting news was revealed. Squeals of excitement echoed throughout the area as masses of the female population made it their mission to provide Adrien Agreste with his very first kiss. Amongst the most determined were Marinette and Chloe.

Marinette was in the process of piecing together an overly elaborate plan which she was relaying to Alya. Meanwhile Chloe went for the direct approach, calling Adrien to set up an impromptu date. She growled as his phone went to voicemail, she left him a message with a voice laced with deceptive sweetness that even Sabrina cringed at. "Hey Adrikins, it's Chloe. We so need to catch up, it's been like forever. I want to see you as soon as possible. Call me when you get this message."

In all this excitement, most of girls missed the rest of the interview…

Nadja gave Adrien a smile that bordered on predatory. "Sixteen and never been kissed. That seems unlikely given the devotion of your fans, or are you waiting for a special someone?"

Adrien fingered his collar, disclosing the truth wasn't an option. "I'm waiting for the right moment with the right person."

"In the meantime, if you could kiss another celebrity, who would it be?"

"Ladybug," he answered automatically before his brain could stop his mouth.

A satisfied smirk settled on Nadja's lips. "If you're listening Ladybug, you heard it first here. Adrien Agreste wants you for his first kiss. And with that bombshell, I'm Nadja Shamack, signing off."

* * *

Alya was one of the few girls who hadn't gotten caught up in the 'need to kiss Adrien fever'. She took the time to watch the interview in full while Marinette rattled off another idea of how she could be the one to kiss Adrien. "Hold up, girl."

Marinette frowned, "You don't think it'll work?"

"Did you watch the whole interview?"

"Well no, why?"

Shoving her phone under Marinette's nose, Alya replayed the end of the interview, watching as her best friend's face turned white and then bright red. Alya poked her shoulder with a single finger, "Looks like you're going to have to move fast girl, or Ladybug could steal your man."

Marinette's mouth dropped opened and flapped repeatedly. She eventually spat out, "H-he w-wants t-t-to k-kiss Ladybug!"

"Apparently, although Nadja did kind of force him to give an answer. Mind you he did say it straight up, who knew the golden boy had a crush on Ladybug. That's too cute! Oh wait, sorry Marinette, it's probably not what you want to hear."

But Marinette wasn't exactly listening, her brain was racing almost as fast as her heart. Adrien wanted to kiss Ladybug. Did she dare transform and pursue him? This was Adrien, of course she'd do anything to kiss him. Yet something niggled at her, what would Chat Noir think? She brushed the thought aside, Chat would get over it.

Her train of thought was disrupted by Chloe's loud voice. "Adrikins, finally! Thanks for calling me back so quickly. I need to see you, like now." Her face settled into a scowl in response to whatever Adrien said. "I don't care if you've got classes. I can meet you there." Her lips puckered into a heavy pout as she listened to Adrien. "Fine! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Adrien hung up and rested his phone against his thigh. He was supposed to have fencing classes, but the moment he stepped out of the car he winced. Almost in unison, the heads of the girls leaving school swung in his direction. He swallowed as their eyes glistened, his fingers reached for the now closed door of the car but it was too late. Screaming fangirls spilled from the school, arms outstretched as they desperately reached for him.

The gorilla attempted to protect him, but there were just too many of them. Calling on his Chat Noir skills, Adrien launched himself over the back of the car and sprinted across the road, eternally thankful there was a break in the traffic.

* * *

Knocked aside by a forceful elbow, Marinette rubbed her arm and wondered what was going on. "Why is everyone running?" Her question was quickly answered as she heard the words 'kiss' and 'Adrien' screeched by the female crowd flowing out of the school grounds. "He's here?"

"I'm guessing so, poor guy will be snogged to death."

Marinette glared at Alya, "Damn it, probably means I'm too late."

"With this chaos, I'm sure Ladybug will have to turn up and rescue the poor boy."

A sly grin spread across Marinette's face, "Yeah I get the feeling she will."

* * *

Nine blocks later and Adrien was still running. He'd had no chance to slip away, nor the opportunity to transform into his alter ego. The additional problem was that the mob behind him seemed to be increasing in numbers. He skidded around a corner and ran down a narrow alleyway. His eyes bulged in horror as he discovered the alley was blocked by a parked car. He turned and watched as the mob slowed to funnel into the narrow space. Walking backwards, Adrien's hands rested on the warm bonnet of the car as he considered climbing over the top of it. Then he felt the car bounce on its springs, with a glance over his shoulder he felt an immense flood of relief. "Ladybug," he almost purred.

"Let's get you out of here," she said as she held out her hand to him.

Adrien clambered onto the car roof and grasped her fingers with his. Ladybug prepared to toss her yoyo but froze as Adrien snagged his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her confused eyes landed on his and he grinned. "I know how to fix this," he said as his free hand moved to her nape. Her mouth opened to respond and in that moment Adrien swooped in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

A collective groan sounded from the mob as they witnessed Adrien's first kiss. He ignored their grumbling and dipped his lady so he could kiss her more thoroughly. Ladybug was completely pliant in his arms, he considered pulling away as she seemed shocked, but then she kissed him back and he completely lost his connection to the rest of the world.

The mob had scattered and it was almost dark by the time Adrien and Ladybug managed to pry themselves apart. With flushed faces and bright eyes the pair couldn't help but grin. Ladybug blinked as she looked around him, "The girls have gone."

He shook his head, "Not all the girls. The most important one is standing right here with me."

Ladybug gave his shoulder a gentle shove. "You're just saying that."

Adrien reached for her hand and laced their fingers. "Nope, I mean it will all my heart." They stared dreamily at each other until Ladybug couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his collar and the kissing started again.

The street lights were on when Ladybug felt someone tap her ankle. The pair turned to see a guy waving a pair of car keys at them. "Um, could you please get off my car."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short story. Upfront, I'll say cheers for any reviews, favourites or follows :)**


End file.
